Troubles Of Love
by sableye
Summary: A emotional collapse of a relationship.


Troubles of love

Chapter One:

Albury

(Three hours from Melbourne)

"Dad do we really have to visit gramps?" said Natasha.

"Tash you know you love visiting gramps." said Michael.

"When I was five dad what am I going to do while you reminisce with the oldies?" sulks Natasha.

"You will be right honey there'll be young people there too." smiles Michael.

Erinsborough

Harold's Store

"It sure has been a while since Declan and Bridget have moved with India to Oakey." says Zeke.

"We sure miss hanging out with them like good old times." said Ringo.

"Maybe we should call and see if they could come over for the weekend to have a reunion." says Donna excitedly.

"I heard they're very busy this weekend so it be a bit hard." says Ringo.

"Oh no that's too bad." said Donna looking at her watch. "Got to meet up with an old friend."

"Who?" said Ringo. "Uni's finished for the day."

"I'm studying with a friend for material appreciation lecture today." says Donna as she walks out the door.

Zeke and Ringo look at each other with a confused expression.

"That was odd." says Ringo.

"Hasn't she finished that subject?" said Zeke.

"Ah she's probably going for extra credit." says Ringo unconvincingly.

"Well I reckon this calls for a night out, come on lets go to Charlie's." smiles Zeke. "Let's ask Karl and Susan to come too."

Friday Evening

Charlie's

"Can we go somewhere to eat?" said Natasha. "I'm starving."

"We can drop into Charlie's." says Michael adding "we might be able to catch up with Karl and Susan."

Karl asks everybody what they want to order for dinner while others take a seat.

"Well stranger long time no see." smiles Michael standing behind Karl at the bar.

"Michael me old mate." says Karl. "What are you doing in town?"

"I and Natasha are visiting gramps for a week or so." said Michael. "He hasn't been feeling well."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" said Karl.

"Maybe, maybe not I'll let you know thanks for the offer." said Michael.

"How long has it been since you moved away by my calculations would it be a year?" said Karl.

"Yeah that's right." says Michael.

"How have you settled in, is everything going ok?" said Karl.

"Really good, Tash is good exams went well, she's earned a break." laughs Michael.

"Look were here for dinner, Susan would love to catch up, join us." smiles Karl.

"Ok sounds great, I'll get Tash." grins Michael.

"Oh hi guys good to see you." squeals Natasha as she approaches the table. "This holiday's getting better and better I thought I had to be stuck with the oldies no offense Susan." says Natasha affectionately.

"None taken." laughs Susan. "How are you Natasha?"

"Very good just finished my final exams and it's a real relief." smiles Natasha.

"That's great." said Susan. "You finished a full year ahead of time."

"You were always a smartass." laughs Zeke jokingly.

"Zeke." calls out Susan.

Everybody laughs.

"Well I'd rather be a smartass than a streaker." says Natasha adding "but I bet we all have our special talents." grins Natasha wickedly and everybody laughs again.

"Omg how did you hear about that?" says Zeke embarrassed.

"Ringo snitched on you." said Natasha.

"Oh thanks Tash don't drag me into this." says Ringo and everybody laughs again.

"Well guys this was a great evening but Tash and I have better get going to gramps." said Michael.

"Tash why don't you come over tomorrow night and the boys can take you out to town to celebrate end of year exams I'm sure you won't mind will you Michael?" says Susan.

"Well, umm, I don't know." said Michael.

"C'mon dad you know I work hard." said Natasha.

"Don't worry Mr. Williams we'll get her home safe and sound by midnight we wouldn't want her to turn to a pumpkin." jokes Ringo and everybody laughs.

"Ok love you earned some fun." says Michael.

"Cool see you guys tomorrow." said Natasha excitedly.

As Michael and Natasha head towards the car Natasha notices a blonde-haired girl in a passionate embrace thinking to herself "Gosh she looks familiar."

Back at the bar Zeke asks Ringo "Isn't Donna going to meet you there at 9."

"She should be here any minute now." says Ringo.

Next Day

The Dance Bar

Dancing to the rampaging bats Ringo forgets his worries.

"Drink time." yells Natasha above the music.

"Cool." laughs Ringo.

"Wow total kickass band." laughs Zeke.

"Totally." agrees Natasha.

"How long are you here for?" asks Zeke.

"About 2 or so weeks we decided to stay a bit longer with gramps, his health you know a bit iffy at the moment." says Natasha sadly.

"Yeah I heard Karl mention it and he's going to investigate all options he sounded hopeful." smiles Zeke.

"Hope so, dad's really worried." sighs Natasha looking over at Ringo.

"Hey earth to Ringo, anybody there." grins Natasha.

"Sorry guys deep in thought." shrugs Ringo.

"I just got a text from Donna, she can't make it."

"Again." growls Zeke. "What's her problem?"

"Well it looks like it's three of us having fun it's her loss." says Natasha.

A Day Later

(Monday)

Harold's Store

Sitting alone Natasha doesn't notice Ringo approaching.

"Penny for your thoughts." said Ringo.

"Hi Ringo sorry lost in my thoughts." said Natasha sadly.

"What's up mate anything I can help you with?" says Ringo concerned.

"It's gramps I had a sad day yesterday." said Natasha.

"It's just a struggle to get his medication right."

"Is Karl helping?" said Ringo.

"Definitely we already found that one of his medication is doing more harm than good." says Natasha. "How's things with Donna I'm yet to meet this

mystery girl I think I left Ramsay Street before she arrived."

"Yeah that's right it was about a month after you left and you're going to meet her soon she's just busy with uni." says Ringo unconvincingly.

"Since we're both at a loose end why don't we do something today?" says Natasha.

"Sure why not what do you have in mind?" asks Ringo. "Which one do you think Chadstone or Highpoint a bit of shopping and lunch how does that sound?"

"Well I am a girl shopping always sounds good to me let's go to Chadstone." says Natasha excitedly.

Chadstone Shopping Centre 

The Coffee Club

After a hectic hour or two of shopping Natasha and Ringo adjourn to the coffee club to get a coffee.

"Love those boots, snake skin is super cool and thanks for a male perspective on my dress I'm hoping to rock the night club when I get home." laughs Natasha.

"That you will do." smiles Ringo.

"What's next Ringo, we could check out JB HI-FI I need some new cd's and Ringo, Ringo what's wrong?" said Natasha worriedly.

"It's, It's, I don't." stutters Ringo unable to continue talking.

"It's, It's." repeats Ringo shakily.

"Who, what, Ringo tell me your white as a ghost." says Natasha looking towards K-Mart.

To Be Continued...


End file.
